


Reunion

by Rysama



Series: Shang Tsung's Kept Woman [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Chair Sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Fucking, Good fuck, Gratuitous Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hot Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Loneliness, Longing, Messy, Mortal Kombat, Neck Kissing, Passion, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shang Tsung Plows You, Smut, Squirting, Sticky, Table Sex, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysama/pseuds/Rysama
Summary: Well, you certainly aren't that shy little maid anymore. You lost your Lover, but luckily for your grief stricken heart, he was revived. Now you gotta fuck him. Smut and Feelings. Gotta love Shang Tsung💚🔥💀





	Reunion

Death is always difficult. It's constant and even expected at times, but still extremely difficult.

Everything had happened so quickly too. Goro, whom had returned to the island one last time before taking indefinite leave, gave you the reader's digest version of events. Shang Tsung had spoken out of turn and gotten turned into power for Sindel to feast on as they prepared for the last round of attacks on Earthrealm. She then ended up getting killed anyway within a few hours and apparently the Elder Gods woke up for two seconds to also kill Shao Kahn by the end of the day, meaning that yet again Earthrealm went unconquered, with Outworld having to change leadership, and your man being dead as bonus.

Lovely.

You declined Mileena's initial offer to serve in her court, thinking that staying alone with your grief was the way to go but, things eventually became too much. With the magical ability that you had built over your time with Shang, you found yourself very frequently sinking ships and hexing people who sought to claim the vast riches of his estate, never really taking time to care for your own sanity. Then somehow under your nose, the Black Dragon Kano weaseled into Goro's lair and took up residence. He was unaware of your presence but, after having slunk into a deep depression you didn't bother to penalize him for the trespass. It seemed that he was focused cracking some of the traps that shielded rare artifacts anyways; It wouldn't be long before he ran across one of the cursed ones and got incinerated.

  
  
You managed like that for a decent while, doing nothing except existing, but the choice to remain alone had taken its toll. There was a void of crushing emptiness with which you had been stricken, leaving your mind racing with so many emotions, that you had no choice but to go numb. Everyday the feeling built up a little more and just when you were on the brink of unleashing your misery, you pulled back, running to Mileena's side who wanted as much support in her tug-of-war for leadership of Outworld as she could get.

You took two bags with you. One full of currency and the other with a few personal items, which included a scroll that called to you from Shang's bedside. It had a swirling, malignant energy, suffocating even, and nearly burned to the touch. Just like his magic. There was no way you would have left it behind, not when it felt so _alive_.

The time in Outworld was nice, fulfilling even. Mileena was good to you and listened to your opinion when she needed help. People's regard for you was pretty high, something you hadn't noticed until you joined up with her. You were keen to remain silent during the meetings of her court, but attention was always drawn to you in some fashion. Apparently being 'Shang Tsung's Kept', 'Shang Tsung's most prized possession', his 'Concubine' and whatever else they referred to you as (that wasn't your name) held a considerable amount of weight. The court had been composed of Shao Kahn's former followers minus General Kotal (for obvious reasons) and Quan-Chi, so the expectation for someone who was Shang's recognized constant companion was that you were smart or gifted in some way; He famously ignored anyone else.

In no time at all you were basically her advisor, welcoming the distraction of work. Rain, former royal of Edenia showed interest in you and managed to be a satisfactory fuck. His cock wasn't as thick as you would've liked, nor was he as generous or focused on you as you'd been accustomed, but it was something to do. As it turned out, Tanya whom shared similar background to Rain was _much_ better at pleasing you, as was Mileena, when she found the time.

It wasn't what you wanted, but being able to remain busy enough helped you stick a band-aid on the gaping hole in your life.

  
Such comfort was not everlasting however, with the betrayal of all who remained in support of Mileena leading to her (also untimely) death. It was so terribly unfortunate since you had gained attachment to her and you might've grieved and went on with your extended lifespan but General Kotal, turned Kotal Kahn was ruthless on those who had previously opposed him. As well as putting the Tarkatan species to _extinction_, he put prices on the heads of all individuals that managed to flee, the highest of which was yours. You had no choice but to go into hiding.

  
Time dragged on slowly, pitifully. And then one day, the scroll that you'd kept that belonged to Shang began to glow. You opened it up to see words in an unfamiliar language blazing in fiery hues. You didn't know what to make of it, but as you prowled the backstreets you heard the street urchins talking about some crazy magic that warped time in the Koliseum. They were saying that Shao Kahn and his loyalists were revived and embroiled in a battle for Outworld in for all to see. If it wasn't true and you went running, you were doomed to be caught and suffer the fate of execution like Kollector, whose luck had recently run out.

But if it was true then Shao Kahn would almost **certainly** have his throne and you could come out of hiding.

  
If it was true... Then, perhaps it was no coincidence that Shang's scroll had suddenly awakened?

You pondered for about three more days at your isolated forest campsite, tracing your fingers over the bright letters of the heated scroll, which on seemed to make it beam more brilliantly, emit a little more heat...

You at least had to check.

  
Sneaking back to the main part of Outworld, you learned you could rest easy. Kitana had shown up and defeated Shao, who had more importantly defeated Kotal. Spending the remnants of your money stash, you bought a presentable dress and scrubbed every drop of dirt from your skin at a hotel. You tried to take a nap but anxiety left you too restless and before you knew it, you were charging your magic to teleport home to Shang's island.

You appeared in one of the common areas, the one that you frequented during your time as a maid.

Dusty, damp smelling and completely neglected... It didn't look like the place had gotten any attention whatsoever since you were last present.

Quietly, nervously, you walked down the long corridor that opened up into one of the main rooms. You opened your bag to take a peek at the scroll and bright light poured from it. Even with the dismal state of the palace, the scrolls reaction could only mean one thing.

  
Notably, things had been looking more and more maintained as you neared Shang's personal spaces.  
You picked up a small jog, darting from room to room until you reached the hallway that held the formal dining room. Light and the thin smell of food wafted out of the room, making it the only one thus far to show any sign of life. Like a moth to the flame, you drifted in for a closer look.

Right in his seat at the head of the table sat Shang, indulging in his post-meal fine wine. He looked as handsome as ever in his fancy, handsewn blue and gold shirt; The sharp kind with the really deep 'V' that showed _all_ of his toned chest. Naturally, the pants matched, blue, tied at the waist with a gold sash. Even his pointy shoes were tipped in gold. Judging by his demeanor he'd likely sensed you when you arrived and waited patiently for you to find him. His eyes met yours, poker face keeping emotion from spreading across his features.

"When I didn't see you here, I began to think the worst." He said calmly from his seat, tilting his head. "Fortunately, the scroll that you have alerted you of my presence. It is good to see you."

A stray tear trickled down your face. How endearing, if not, comical of him to leave you something for the event of his death and return. "Then, you're really... back?" You asked, swallowing thickly.

"Yes, yes, my Lovely. The Titan Kronika revived me in the hopes that I would serve her. Lend her my immense power. However, to her chagrin..." He trailed off.

"She definitely should have known better." You said with a chuckle, wiping a few more tears. Only Shang Tsung would give the middle finger to a being defined as 'the god of Gods.'

"Come." He said, rising from his seat.

As you reached him, he engulfed you in a long warm embrace, stroking your hair and kissing your temple.

"My poor sweet (Y/n), being forced back into a life of work and poverty from one of luxury... " He cooed all too sweetly.

  
You looked up at him quizzically.  
"Wait.. How did you-"

  
"In all the most recent souls and memories I've consumed, I experienced a great deal of disappointment." Your eyes widened. "I know all about your time trying to aid Mileena in her leadership pursuits, which was nothing short of excellent on your part." Shang said, lowering his tone, "However, I am also quite informed on your _escapades_."

"I-" you stammered. "I mean..."

"Did you enjoy mingling and fraternizing in the ways that you **never** would, had I been present?" He queried accusingly, eyes narrowed.

Indeed you'd hoped not to have this conversation, but it was inevitable with the man before you.

"Excuse me?" You asked, incredulous.

"I was very clear." He responded coldly.

"I don't think you were." You challenged, parts of your anger and grief bubbling up to the surface. "Particularly on the part where you ask me anything after you just _went off and died_. Was there a specific way that I was supposed to act afterwards?" Your voice rose. "Because I was stupid at first! A sitting duck, wanting to be surrounded by your things-- All that was left of you-- When I should have left this place and the grief it caused years before I did..!" A small sob left you, and you noticed the streams of tears flowing down your cheeks. "I **_suffered_** in this fucking place!" You shouted, punching his arm. "I had to leave!!"

Admittedly he was a bit shocked, slowly looking down at where your hand had uselessly bounced off of his muscles. His gaze softened tremendously. "...Good."

"What?" You asked, turning to wipe your face. He was un-fucking-believable!

"I said, 'Good'." He murmured. Bringing his face down to your ear he held you tighter, whispering harshly. "It is good that you know that no one could ever love you as I have. As I do." So that's what this was all about; Jealous, possessive as always. He didn't want anyone else touching you, even in his death. You recognized the heat and intensity in his tone that alerted you to his intent for the evening. An aroused ache came full force in your lower region, blush now coloring your face for a reason other than anger. "Perhaps now..." he continued, warm lips inches from your skin "I should refresh you on what it's like to be held and caressed in every way that pleases you. Let me put you at ease mind, body, and soul."

You sighed, shivering as your body reacted to his words and closeness, cunt twitching with desire.. He took a step back, hands still resting on your waist as he admired his effect on you. You were almost pouting, the neediness and longing painting your face in a submissive display. "Do it please, I beg of you." You whispered, laying your hands on his chest. "You know I've desperately coveted kind of fulfillment that only you could bring me.." His very presence was radiating with passion, desire, **lust**; He would hesitate no longer to have you.

"Certainly, my Love." He said gingerly. Lifting you and placing you on the table, he grabbed his wine glass, draining the remnants before taking your bag and tossing it aside. Stepping between your legs, he captured your lips with fervent greed. As your tongues mingled, the slightly sweetened acidic taste of the wine entered your mouth from his. His hands held you in place as he took his time dominating your mouth. You put your arms over his shoulders, fingers threading through his lovely, soft hair. Shifting forward you spread your legs more and pushed against him, moaning into the kiss as his hands began to travel across your body. His cock was fully erect in his pants, pressing against your center through your dress as you slowly grinded against him. The pleasure was mild, hardly enough to sate the level of mutual desire.

Yearning to touch Shang, to have his skin against yours, you reached out and tugged on his sash. If you could just get the damned thing off, (came the flustered thought), it would make everything else much easier. He had on so many **_stupid fucking clothes_**\-- Feeling your bra unclasp you inhaled sharply, breaking the focus on your task. You hadn't even realized that he'd opened the back of your dress. As a matter of fact, when had he taken off your shoes? He grabbed your fidgeting, frustrated hands, kissing your fingers as he chuckled. "You're only making it tighter. Here Darling, since you're in such a rush." He said, quickly loosening it, so that it fell to the floor while took the shirt off and goodness, his chest was more amazing than you remembered. He loved watching you admire him like that, fingers exploritively touching his body as if it were the first time. His hands made their way to your thighs, hiking your dress up so that he could access your _absolutely soaked_ panties while you fully pulled down the top and shrugged off your bra. He hummed, stroking the outside of the fabric with two fingers just to see your body shiver from the indirect touch. As he peeled the underwear away from your pussy he almost smiled, viewing how pulsing and horny you were and he'd barely touched you.

He pressed a finger to your clit, rubbing leisurely around the slickened folds, making you moan and push forward into his hand. "Oh," he sighed, "always so ready for me, (Y/n)." Your only response was a whine as he suddenly quickened the pace, making you twitch and cum in just a few moments. He looked utterly pleased as he watched. "Perfect." He whispered, eyes alight as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and underwear down all at once.

Grabbing your legs to wrap around his waist, he smoothly thrusted his leaking cock into your hole. You cried out, ecstatic with how thick and full he felt inside of you. It was amazing and you were tight and touch-starved and lord it was _everything_ that you'd been missing in your life for **years**. "Oh, shit..." You moaned at his hard thrusts, rolling your hips to meet him.

"... Excellent...Give me more." He whispered the command, voice husky, as he ran his hands over the soft skin of your back. His pace was grating, teasing that you felt his dick against every tingling nerve of your warm insides. Soft lips were all over your neck and shoulders kissing and sucking, occasionally nipping sharply at the sensitive spots. Sliding his hands down your waist, Shang smiled with his eyes as he sped up-- "Beautiful." A strained moan left your parted lips, brow threading at the grinding while you came again, quivering in ecstasy whilst he whispered praises into your ear. Your cunt slickened even more, gripping his cock and causing him to let out a small groan as he followed you into the passionate fray.

He tore the last of your clothes from your body as you kissed him insistently, nails digging into his shoulders; you still needed more. Even as he grunted, pumping you full of his warm fluids, it still wasn't enough. All he had done was relight the original torch that you carried for him, tenfold. You wrapped your legs tightly around him and pushed off of the table, allowing him to hold you with ease. His cock was still hard inside your slick hole, a mixture of your cum and his sloshing out of you with his continued rapid thrust. You clawed at his shoulders and back, causing him to grip you tighter and speed up. "...Fuuuhck..." You hissed, biting your lip, grinding and wiggling your hips against him as much as possible.

"You certainly are lively, Darling." He smirked with hooded eyes as he moved to sit back on throne-like chair that he'd pushed aside. Settling in the seat, he reclined with you on his lap, harshly gripping your hips as he drilled into you. Coiling your arms around his neck, you pulled his face to your breast for him to kiss and lick while yelps and whines continued to leave your lips. Pleasure was tingling at every corner of your senses, dulling everything around you other than Shang and with the last tendrils of your self-control having slipped away you came, nearly screaming as your pussy squirted all over his lap. He didn't stop fucking you though, however surprised he was. Instead, his searing gaze locked onto your elated face and he smirked. "Mmmmhm, yesss..." He growled, giving the final few thrusts before dosing your inner walls with his semen a second time. His hold on you tightened, certainly enough to bruise as he gave his last, soft voice melodically expressing the pleasure of the experience in panting moans.

All the tension had evacuated the room as you two held each other's sweaty, out-of-breath forms. Slowly, he kissed your shoulder, then your lips. "...Unyielding loyalty. That was all I asked of you when we first entered into this relationship, and you have far exceeded my expectations." You nodded at his increasingly affectionate expression.

"I think it is time now, to ask for a deeper more intimate level of commitment." He smiled.

  
___________________________________

  
Here it is Lexo, it's finally done😘  
To everyone else, hope you had fun!


End file.
